Ties That Bind
by Shadowabiss89
Summary: Sakura goes to kill Itachi and ends up being captured. What will she do when Sasuke comes back into the story. ItachixSakura


Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

Sakura walked slowly towards the gates of Konoha leaving for the hardest mission of her life that she herself came forward to do. It had been five years since Sasuke left and she had changed a lot. Her outfit changed from pink to black...and black skirt with tights underneath, and black lace up top, gloves going all the way to her shoulders, and black knee high boots. Also during this time she had reached the rank of ANBU and one of the strongest konuchi in the village with strength that rivaled the Hokages'. But on this mission now she didn't know if that was going to help her because her mission was to find and kill Uchiha Itachi. She reached the gate and turned around to look one last time at her beloved village with all of her friends and loved ones, this was her final farewell if she where to never to return, and then with a sigh she was off racing through the trees probably to her death.

From what the Hokage said tracker nins had spotted Itachi and his partner, Kisame, not far from the village and she also said that they might be planning another attempt to gain the kyuubi and that was why this mission was made. Lady Tsunade sent it through the ranks of ANBU that anyone who wanted it could have it and she was the first to be there. Sakura quickly glanced around the area looking for traces of chakra and wondered what had came over her to accept this. Sasuke was the first thing that popped in her mind. That maybe if she killed Itachi he would come back and be with her again. She sighed, and suddenly became alert. There was a powerful chakra coming from both of her sides, one at a very fast rate and the other seemed to be taking his or her time, she knew then who it was. Itachi and Kisame and from the feel of it she would have to fight Kisame first.

Out of the corner of her she saw a flash of blue and dodge right as a huge sword destroyed the tree limb she was once on. She landed on the ground with a soft thud of her fight and prepared to fight. Kisame landed a few feet in front of her and chuckled darkly. "Well now what do we have here, a konuchi of Konoha? Why have you wondered so far?"

She glared and pulled out her katana. "I'm on a mission to find and kill Uchiha Itachi." She replied coolly.

Then she felt chakra from behind her and when she was about to turn a kunai was pressed against her neck. "Leave Kisame I will handle this one." Said a deep voice from behind her.

She shivered lightly has the kunai was removed and she turned around to face one of the strongest ninja she ever had to fight. He looked the same as when she saw him when he fought Naruto a few years ago, still wearing his Akatsuki cloak and his scratched head band. He glared at her with cold red eyes and she quickly adverted hers. "Don't worry konuchi I wont waste my time using my Sharingan on you." He said quietly.

She glared up at him. "You underestimate me Uchiha-san, for my strength surpasses the Fifths'." She said as she got in a fighting stance.

If the Uchiha cared about that information he sure didn't show it, she glared again and in a flash he attacked. She dodged and did a round house kick which he blocked with ease, she growled as she went to punch. He either dodged or blocked all of her attacks and she was able to do the same. Finally he started to use his genjutsu making the illusion of a thousand kunai coming at her. There was a loud explosion only to show a long impaled with kunai, 'replacement jutsu' he thought as he sinced her chakra behind him. He turned just in time to block her attack and before she could counter he pulled out a kunai and hit her in the head, effectively knocking her out.

She fell forward as darkness claimed her vision she felt herself being caught in strong arms. Itachi picked up the girl and called for Kisame. He looked at her and sneered. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm taking her back to our base, she is strong and she has been trained by Tsunade, she may prove useful to us." Itachi said as he started back toward the base. Kisame grumbled and followed him thinking about having a few cups of sake when he got back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura groaned softly as she slowly came to; she tried to sit up but winced as a shot of pain went through her head. She felt like she had no chakra left and knew if she had any other wounds she couldn't heal them. She looked around and noticed she was is a stone room that was empty except for the small cot she was laying on. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"You are at our base." Said a cold soft voice in the direction of the door.

Her eyes shot up to where the cold Uchiha stood with a small tray in his hands. "Why am I here? And why can't I use my chakra?" She asked her voice raspy because of how dry it was.

"You are here cause I brought you here. And I had Kisame drain most of your chakra so you can't escape." He replied.

She looked at the tray in his hands questioningly. "If you are wondering what this is it's food and water; and you'll get it if you answer my questions. Understand?"

She nodded her head slightly, she was starving and thirsty and was willing to take what ever questions he could throw at her. "First off what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"You said you where train by Tsunade is that true?"

"Yes I've been her apprentice for about five years, since he left."

He gave her a strange look. "And who was that?"

"Your brother; he went to Orochimaru to gain power to kill you. He left because of you bastard." She growled.

He glared at her coldly and put the tray down and went over and grabbed her by the throat. "Listen Sakura-chan you will learn to respect the people who hold you captive, and if you ever call me that again, or any other name, you will find yourself in a dangerous place." His eyes flashed and she became dizzy and before she could look away it was too late.

She looked around and everything was in shades of reds and blacks and Itachi stood a little distance in front of her. Suddenly she saw the most horrible thing: all of her friends being slaughtered. There was Kakashi-sensie he looked at her "why aren't you stopping him?" And then he was killed it was the same thing over and over again as she fell to her knees. "Stop please stop!" She begged as she saw Naruto with Hinata with their baby son all dead. "PLEASE!!" She begged.

The illusions stopped and Itachi walked over to her shacking body and lifted her head so she would met his eyes and then she found herself in the same cell again. Itachi was back at the door again and he put the tray beside her bed. "Eat" and then he left.

She was shacking, tears running down her face as those illusions kept going through her mind making her replay it over and over again. She looked at the food and glared at it and threw it against the wall only taking the water and gulping it down before it followed the foods path. She curled up on her side hoping that if she slept she could be ride of those haunting images, but as she feel into darkness they followed her.

Itachi walked back in a little bit later to see that she hadn't eaten her food but at least took the water she was shacking in her sleep mumbling the word 'stop' every so often. He knew the illusions he showed her would haunt her, he would remove them tomorrow when he would place the seal on her. She tossed and turned and he only watched before turning and leaving after he cleaned the mess she created.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Sakura woke after finally falling into a dreamless sleep late last night. She looked around hoping that the whole thing was just another nightmare when she saw that she was still in her cell. She noticed that the food she threw last night was gone which meant that Itachi or Kisame one came in and cleaned it up. She felt slightly refreshed though she was still tired she at least had enough chakra to check her wounds which thankfully she found none that where too serious. After she was done looking over herself the door opened and Itachi walked in with another tray in his hand and sat it on her lap. This time she gladly took the food cause she was famished. He watched her eat the food in silence and she slowly twitched under his intense gaze. After she was done he retrieved the tray and handed her a bundle of clothes. "Get a shower, the bathroom is down the hall and to the left." He said leaving.

She sighed and got up with a wince, her body was still in pain from the fight. She walked out the door holding the bundle close to her as she followed his directions afraid of what would happen if she dared disobeyed him. Those visions still haunted her every time she closed her eyes; she shuddered as she opened the door to the bathroom. It was large and spacious with a big tub, she sighed and shut the door locking to keep out all intruders even though she knew if they really wanted in nothing could stop them. She turned on the water finding the temperature she liked before undressing and getting in. She sighed in contempt as she slide deeply into the water with a small smile on her face. She wondered how long she had before they would come find her, she scowled and slowly reached for a washcloth that was on the side of the tub. She cleaned everything and gently washed her hair taking what small amount of chakra she had and soothed her head ache.

After she was done she drained the tub and dried off and got the clothes Itachi had given her. They consisted of black pants and a simple black shirt with sleeves that would come to her elbow. As she put them on she noticed that they where slightly big for her which meant that they must have been Itachi's. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't form fitting but it would do. As she opened the door to leave she ran right into Itachi. "I'm sorry." She said hurriedly.

She tried to pass him to go back to her cell when he grabbed her arm. "Come with me." He commanded and she glared but followed.

He lead her through a maze of hallways before reaching the room he intended. When she walked in she noticed was really simple but elegant. Most of the floor was a dark velvety brown outside of a small area to the right that was covered in tatami mats and a low table. There as a queen sized bed on the right covered in what she thought might be satin. "Go sit by the table." He said shortly.

She did as she was told, the tatami mats where softer than she thought they would be as she continued the look around. Itachi left and she was glad, she hated his presence. It was so dark it was consuming, she slowly started to relax and hum a song when Itachi entered again and she quickly stopped. In his hands where a scroll and a few writing utensils, he came to the table and softly laid them down and opened the scroll and started writing. That's another thing she noticed about him, he wasn't very loud or nosy, everything was calculated and perfect from his words to his writing. Finally he seemed down with what he was doing and pulled out a kunai. "Let me see your hand." He said softly but the threat in his voice if she didn't comply caused a shiver to go down her spin.

She put her hand in his and watched as he pricked her finger with the knife, she winced as he squeezed the wound and a single drop fell on the scroll. He let go of her hand and she slowly sucked on the finger that he had cut. "Take off your shirt." He ordered next.

Her face turned blood red. "WHAT?!"

He glared at her. "Take off your shirt."

She slowly did as he demanded holding it to her front protectively. She sighed in relief when he asked her to turn around to where her back faced him. She could feel him making hand symbols has he placed the scroll on her back then she felt a sharp pain shot through her body. She screamed and pain before passing out. Itachi was down as she feel and examined his work. It was a mark of a blooming cherry blossom with the Uchiha family crest in the middle. It was on her shoulder blades right over her spin, he replaced her shirt before placing her in his bed. Kisame came in soon after. "So it's done."

"Yes, give her some of her chakra back so she can heal herself completely the next time she wakes up. I want to test how strong she is." Itachi said leaving.

Kisame grumbled and removed his sword from his back, chakra slowly engulfed her body. He stopped when he felt she had enough to heal and to fight he stopped and left the room as well. When she slept her dreams where not plagued with those images, but they where still there, threatening the boundaries of her mind just in case she decided to disobey.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In Konoha Naruto ran to the Hokage's office, he busted in breathing heavily. "Yes Naruto what is it now?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Sakura! No one has heard anything from her in the last week, and some of my squad said that they had found a battle scene. They said the Itachi has her." Naruto said after he regained his breath.

The cup in Tsunade's had shattered. "Naruto round up your squad and get me Kakashi immediately." Naruto bowed and left.

"Dammit." Tsunade growled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

so how was it? Please review!! Yours sincerely Tabby!!


End file.
